Michel Gondry
Michel Gondry est un réalisateur de cinéma et de vidéo ainsi qu'un musicien. Il est né le 8 mai 1963 à Versailles (France). Les vidéo-clips Son grand-père, Constant Martin, est l'inventeur en 1947 du « Clavioline », un des tous premiers synthétiseurs sonores. Son père était électronicien et informaticien, passionné de jazz, pianiste et organiste amateur. Titulaire d'un diplôme d'ingénieur des Arts et métiers, il travailla dans l'industrie des télécommunications, avant de collaborer avec Constant Martin. Michel Gondry a donc toujours baigné dans le monde de la musique. Enfant, il déclare avoir voulu être inventeur ou peintre. Il effectue sa formation à Paris, à l'École Olivier de Serres (École des arts appliqués) où naîtra le groupe pop « Oui-Oui » dont il devient le batteur. Le groupe se sépare en 1992. Gondry réalise les clips de plusieurs singles : La Ville, Les Cailloux, Ma Maison. Il réalise le clip "Les voyages immobiles" pour Étienne Daho qui invite « Oui-Oui » en première partie de ses concerts au Zenith de Paris. La même année, il travaille également avec Robert et Jean-François Coen. En voyant le clip La Ville sur MTV, Björk a tout de suite voulu travailler avec Michel Gondry. C'est le début d'une fructueuse collaboration : Human Behaviour, Army of me, Isobel, Hyperballad, Bachelorette et Joga. Les demandes affluent : les Rolling Stones (Like a Rolling Stone), IAM (le Mia), Jean-François Coen (La Tour de Pise), et assez rapidement le public commence à percevoir un « style Gondry », la presse française commencant alors à beaucoup parler de Gondry et de sa « success story de Français à l'étranger ». Son style se démarque de la plupart des autres réalisateurs de clip vidéo, dont Jean-Baptiste Mondino: le « style Gondry » pousse la logique du clip vidéo au maximum puisque d'une part l'auteur se donne le droit à l'expérimentation et, d'autre part, la musique est au centre de chaque film (et parfois, plus encore que la musique, la rythmique). Curieusement, les clips réalisés pour Björk ne sont pas les plus typiques de cette logique d'expérimentation; il est probable qu'ils procèdent vraiment du télescopage de deux univers musicaux, celui de Björk et celui de Gondry lui-même. Il est possible aussi que le personnage de Björk soit suffisamment fort ou fascinant pour imposer des clips qui le montrent… Il y a souvent comme une volonté d'« épater » chez Gondry, des effets qui étonnent les professionnels de l'image plus encore que le public. Il évite d'appliquer les solutions prêtes-à-porter, et invente ses propres outils de travail. Même lorsqu'il utilise des techniques pour lesquelles des outils logiciels ou matériels existent, il le fait de manière très personnelle. C'est par exemple le cas avec le morphage : alors que les publicitaires ou d'autres auteurs de clips se focalisaient sur la transformation d'une personne à une autre (un homme qui devient une femme, un animal qui en devient un autre, etc.), Gondry utilise le morphage pour interpoler des trajets de caméra (le Mia) ou pour transformer des vidéos en objets abstraits (Like a Rolling Stone). Dans ce dernier clip, le morphage est également utilisé pour simuler des mouvements à partir de photographies fixes. Il semble que les effets d'images arrêtées (réalisés au moyen de centaines d'appareils photos synchronisés) tels qu'on en voit dans le film Matrix soient une invention de Michel Gondry pour une publicité de la marque «Smirnoff», ce qui fait de Gondry un Méliès ou un Marey d'aujourd'hui. Le cinéma Gondry avait déjà réalisé deux courts-métrages dont La Lettre en 1998, qui est remarqué. En 2001, Gondry sort le long-métrage Human nature, avec Patricia Arquette, Rhys Ifans et Tim Robbins, d'après un scénario de Charlie Kaufman qui avait déjà écrit Dans la peau de John Malkovich pour Spike Jonze (un autre clippeur très créatif). Le film est une fable philosophique sur les genres et la misérable condition humaine face à la sexualité. En 2004, il réalise Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind, avec Jim Carrey et Kate Winslet, toujours sur un scénario de Charlie Kaufman, et, cette fois, sur une idée de l'artiste Pierre Bismuth. Le film recevra l'Oscar du meilleur scénario et permettra à Gondry de confirmer son talent. Pour La Science des rêves, sorti en août 2006, il revient du côté de la France puisque le film est à la fois tourné en français et en anglais avec des acteurs frenchies dont Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Miou-Miou et Emma de Caunes. Gael García Bernal est également de la partie, il y tient le rôle principal. Pour ce film, Michel Gondry a participé seul au scénario. Une des caractéristiques du travail de Michel Gondry est le refus des compromissions : si un musicien ou sa maison de disques acceptent un vidéoclip expérimental mais demandent à Gondry d'intercaler des gros plans sur le visage du chanteur, Gondry refuse, et cette intégrité ne s'est jamais démentie excepté dans le domaine de la publicité, si ingrat pour les créateurs qui ne maîtrisent jamais le montage final qui est fait de leurs images (par exemple, dans une pub pour les jeans Levi's, au demeurant très belle visuellement, la bande-son est changée : tout l'effort de synchro entre image et son et tout le sens qui en découlent disparaissent…). Dans le domaine publicitaire, Gondry a tout de même un chef-d'œuvre : ses pubs pour Air France, sur Asleep from day, une musique planante des Chemical Brothers, interprétée par Hope Sandoval. À chacune de ses nouvelles inventions, Gondry est imité, mais il semble que son réservoir à idées soit sans fond. Un DVD anthologique permet de se faire une idée juste du talent de Michel Gondry : Directors Series, The work of director Michel Gondry. Autres Art contemporain En novembre 2005, Michel Gondry et Pierre Bismuth inaugurent à la Cosmic Galerie (Paris) une installation vidéo intitulée The All Seeing Eye (l'œil qui voit tout). La caméra balaie une pièce, apparemment en boucle, mais des objets disparaissent régulièrement jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit totalement vide. Le projecteur tourne sur son axe et effectue une course comparable à celle qu'effectue la caméra. Publicité Michel Gondry est le réalisateur de nombreuses publicités qui portent plus (Air France) ou moins (Nespresso) la marque de leur auteur. Films alors qu'il travaille sur Dave Chappelle's Block Party.]] * 2001 : Human Nature * 2004 : Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (Oscar du meilleur scénario) * 2006 : La Science des rêves (The Science of Sleep) * 2006 : Dave Chappelle's Block Party (documentaire musical) * 2007 : Be Kind Rewind , son cinquième film avec Jack Black, et Mos Def *2013 : L'Écume des jours Albums du groupe Oui-Oui *''Chacun tout le monde'' *''Formidable'' Vidéo-clips Pour Oui-Oui *''La Ville'' : nostalgie des années 1970… *''Les Cailloux'' *''Ma Maison'' : les insectes comme si vous y étiez Pour Björk *''Human Behaviour'' : clip écolo qui annonce certaines images de « Human Nature » *''Army of me'' *''Isobel'' *''Hyperballad'' *''Bachelorette'' : un des rares clips scénarisés de Gondry *''Joga'' : les superbes paysages islandais *''Declare Independence'' Pour The White Stripes *''Fell in love with a girl'' : des legos comme pixels. *''Dead leaves and the dirty ground '' : la mémoire des murs, en projection. *''The hardest button to button'' : la rythmique de la chanson est marquée à l'image. *''The Denial Twist'' : jeu sur les perspectives. Pour les Chemical Brothers *''Let forever be'' : un kaléïdoscope « live » *''Star Guitar'' : Chaque élément du paysage est synchronisé avec un son. Pour The Vines *"Winning Days" : Gondry utilise la technique du stop-motion. *"Ride" : Gondry joue sur la foule et sa disparition. Autres *pour Etienne Daho, "Les voyages immobiles" : onirisme et hommage a Lynch et Clouzot *pour Cibo Matto, Sugar Water : un des paris les plus fou de Gondry, la séquence filmée se lit à l'endroit et à l'envers et reste pourtant synchronisée *pour Kylie Minogue, Come into my World : clip en un seul plan séquence tourné dans un carrefour urbain. La caméra tourne sur elle-même tandis que Kylie Minogue se promène autour. Chacun de ses mouvements et des mouvements des passants revient en boucle à chaque passage de la caméra, donnant lieu à une multitude de personnes identiques faisant des choses différentes sans jamais se toucher. *pour Daft Punk, Around the world : chaque son, chaque instrument, correspond à l'image à un personnage en mouvement. Un clip graphique et chorégraphique. Les lumières en arrière-plan sont commandées par le propre frère de Michel Gondry. La chorégraphie est de Blanca Li pour IAM, Le Mia : clip en stop motion. *pour Jean-François Coen, La tour de Pise : Karaoké à base d'enseignes. *pour les Rolling Stones, Like a Rolling Stone *pour Beck, Deadweight : Beck avec un bureau à la plage puis en chaise longue au bureau. Musique du film Une vie moins ordinaire. *pour Beck, à nouveau, Cellphone's dead: Beck se trouve dans une pièce, des immeubles marchent, etc. Gondry s'est aussi chargé du montage final afin de donner l'impression d'un long plan séquence. *pour Lacquer, Behind : réalisé avec son frère Olivier, en plan séquence. *pour Radiohead, Knives out, inspiré par un épisode de sa vie, à nouveau en plan séquence. *pour les Foo Fighters, Everlong, brodant sur le thème de la perméabilité entre le rêve et la réalité. *pour Robert, Les jupes, dans lequel Gondry démultiplie la chanteuse. *pour Paul McCartney, Dance Tonight qui met en vedette Nathalie Portman et Mackenzie Crook. Chorégraphie de Blanca Li *et aussi : Noir Désir, Massive Attack, Neneh Cherry, Sheryl Crow, Wyclef Jean, Steriogram, Kanye West, Devendra Banhart etc. Publicités *Nespresso - The Boutique (2006), avec George Clooney. *Air France - Le passage (1999), Le Nuage (2002) *Levi's - Mermaids (1996), Drugstore1 (1996), Bellybutton (2001), Swap (2002) *Nike - The Long, Long Run (1999), Leo (2000) *Gap, Smirnoff, Coca Cola, Adidas, Polaroid,... Catégorie:Réalisateur français Catégorie:Auteur de vidéo français Catégorie:Naissance en 1963 de:Michel Gondry en:Michel Gondry